monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mia Pyramids
Mia Pyramids - To mumia wywodząca się z Egiptu, pochodzi z mieszczańskiej rodziny więc nie do końca wiadomo czemu została zmumifikowana, jak wiadomo to zaszczyt jedynie dla członków elit. Dziewczyna ma siebie za zupełnie wyjątkową osobę, każdy ma o niej swoje własne zdanie. Uwielbia słyszeć pochwały dąży do podziwu. Ponadto,wydaje jej się, że jest znacznie bardziej inteligentna niż większość upiorów i znakomicie orientuje się w rozmaitych dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka, że nie ma na dany temat bladego pojęcia. Pasje dziewczyny to min. stylizacja paznokci i taniec egzotyczny. Osobowość Mia jest poukładana i cierpliwa, jednak gdy coś ją zdenerwuje wpada w furię. Jest lojalna i niezwykle prawdomówna, kiedy coś jej się nie podoba, mówi o tym wprost. Jej charakter działa w dwie strony - łatwo się denerwuje i równie łatwo uspokaja. Ponadto wydaje jej się, że jest znacznie bardziej inteligentna niż większość ludzi i znakomicie orientuje się w rozmaitych dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka, że nie ma na dany temat bladego pojęcia. Nigdy jednak się do tego przed nikim nie przyzna, nawet przed samą sobą, gdyż jej ambicją jest by być we wszystkim najlepsza i stać się obiektem powszechnego podziwu. Stwarza pozory super inteligentnej. Jednak mimo to, że stara się jak umie najlepiej udawać chodzącą encyklopedię i zupełnie wyjątkową osobę, otoczenie nie daje się na to nabrać i każdy, kto ją zna, ma na jej temat swoje własne zdanie, zupełnie odmienne od tego, co ona sama o sobie myśli. Nie można powiedzieć, by była powszechnie lubiana, gdyż większość osób z jej otoczenia uważa ją za upiorkę ekscentryczną i kontrowersyjną, głównie przez to, że na siłę stara się wszystkim zaimponować. Inni jednak uważają, że jej zdecydowanie i konsekwencja rzeczywiście są godne podziwu, tych jednak jest zdecydowana mniejszość. Mimo to Mia nadal żyje w swoim własnym światku, gdzie wydaje jej się, że jeśli inni na nią patrzą, to tylko z podziwem, zaś jeśli ktoś wyraża się na jej temat niepochlebnie, to zdecydowanie jest to oznaka zazdrości tej osoby, a z pewnością ma on do tego powód, gdy porówna się z jej zaletami. Mia przeważnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest ulubienicą towarzystwa, ale oczywiście uważa, że jest to zazdrość. Czasem miewa przebłyski, że może komuś nie odpowiada jej sposób bycia i bijąca od niej ostentacyjna pewność siebie, nigdy jednak nawet nie przychodzi jej do głowy, że może jej sposób postępowania powinien ulec pewnym zmianom, a wówczas jej (nie)życie wyglądałoby znacznie lepiej i miałaby wokół siebie więcej życzliwych jej osób. Wygląd Mia jest dość niska osobą o kawowej cerze, zanim została mumią, jej skóra była znacznie ciemniejsza. Oczy upiorki są lekko wydłużone do boków jej twarzy, a rzęsy dziewczyna ma naturalnie smoliste oraz grube. Tęczówki upiorki są w śliwkowym odcieniu, brwi Mii są czekoladowe. Usta upiorka ma naturalnie karmazynowe oraz dość wydatne. Dziewczyna musi owijać swoje ciało (min.. ramiona, kolana) bandażami, inaczej mogłaby obrócić się w pył. Często maluje na twarzy tzw."Oko Horusa". Włosy Mii są trójkolorowe (śliwka, czerń, brąz) i siegają jej łokci, grzywke zaczesuje na czoło. Relacje 'Rodzina' Mia jest mumią O jej rodzinie wiadomo, że nie pochodzi z królewskiego ani szlacheckiego rodu. Mia ma również dwóch starszych braci oraz siostrę-bliźniaczkę, jednak wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. Dziewczyna została zmumifikowana w Egipcie, więc podaje że jest egipcjanka, choć urodziła się w Turcji. 'Przyjaciele' Mia przyjaźnii się z córką Anubisa, Ani Nubis, dżinnką Szeheryzade Chaahate hain oraz harpią Raquelle McTharpyo. 'Znajomi' Mumia dosyć dobrze zaznajomiła się z San-Hee Yumeha, Cassidy Catingtons oraz Miyu Himura od której uwielbia wysluchiwać pochwał, chociaż Japonka robi to jedynie po to, by utrzeć Mii jej zadartego nosa i by porazki bolały ją bardziej. 'Wrogowie' Mumia, jak na razie nie zdążyła znaleźć sobie nie przyjaciół a i nikt nie zalazł jej za bandaż. 'Miłość' Kiedy Mia była jeszcze normalską miała chłopaka, którego bardzo kochała. Lecz kiedy jej rodzina się przeprowadziła do USA zerwali kontakt. Na stałe. Nie chcieli się nawzajem męczyć, więc rozstanie było wspólną decyzją. Obecnie Mia poczuła coś więcej niż przyjaźń do Ezequiela, jednakże bez wzajemności o czym Mumia nie wie. Dodatkowo, sprawę komplikuje fakt iż to były chłopak najlepszej przyjaciółki Mii - Raquelle... 'Historie relacji' Raquelle McTharpyo Najlepsze przyjaciółki, zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć i są niezwykle często razem widywane. San-Hee Yumeha Dziewczyna poznała ją na wakacjach w Japonii, kiedy zgubiła drogę do hotelu i wylądowała w japońskiej świątyni. Sheheryzade Njihuni Z dzinnką zaprzyjaźniła się podczas targów w jej rodzinnym mieście. Mia w przeszłości była też 'znalazcą' dżinki. Kiedy poznała She, była na targach lamp w Egipcie. Brat Mii świętował dzień urodzin, a że był wielkim miłośnikiem podróży, Mia uznała, że piękna lampa naftowa zrobi na nim duże wrażenie. Kupiła na targu najlepiej zachowaną lampę, a następnie zabrała do domu, by ją 'umyć'. Kiedy potarła lampę ściereczką, ze środka 'wyskoczyła' niebieskowłosa dziewczyna, która obiecała spełnić jej siedem życzeń. Dzięki życzeniom Mia zaliczyła ważny sprawdzian, dopiekła także swojej rywalce. Wówczas bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły, ostatnim życzeniem Mii było, by She stała się 'wolna' i mogła spełniać życzenia nie tylko jej 'znalazców', ale także innych. Niestety, kiedy rodzina Mii przeprowadziła się do USA, zerwały kontakt aż do teraz. Miyu Himura Miyu poznała Mię Pyramids podczas lekcji chemii. Zostały przydzielone do jednej grupy, by zrobić razem eksperyment na ocenę. Szło im najlepiej, głównie ze względu na wiedzę mumii w tym zakresie. Miyu była pod lekkim wrażeniem i pozwoliła jej przejąć dowodzenie nad wszystkim, pomimo tego, że sama całkiem dobrze rozumiała temat, tym samym trochę wykorzystując dziewczynę. Starała się jej jednak pomagać, z samego przyzwyczajenia do pomagania w pracy dla innych. Po skończonej lekcji podeszła do niej i podziękowała za współpracę i zapracowanie na dobrą ocenę. Mia wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną i niezbyt skromnie podziękowała za komplementy. Miyu skłamała, że taka wysoka samoocena to skarb i mumia powinna być z siebie dumna. Ta słuchała tych słów z przyjemnością, więc futakuchi-onna nie szczędziła jej pochwał przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Kierowała się dwoma impulsami, podbudowując jeszcze bardziej samoocenę dziewczyny – pierwszym była chęć dania jej nauczki za pychę, gdyż przyzwyczajona do komplementów jeszcze gorzej będzie znosiła porażkę, jednak z drugiej strony miło jej było obserwować, jak ktoś jest dumny z tego, co lubi robić. Cassidy Catingtons Dobre znajome, często razem widziane. Ani Nubis Dziewczyny poznały się na wystawie relikwii znanych mumii, na którą Mia musiała iść, a Ani została zaproszona przez samego Faraona. Trzeba przyznać, że Ani się potwornie nudziła, więc Mia podeszła aby trochę ją rozkręcić (na swój sposób :P). Po tym rozmawiały i rozmawiały, i nawet nie zauważyły jak szybko upłynął czas. Po tym wymieniły się numerami, oczywiście rodzice Mii i ojciec Ani byli mocno zdenerwowani. Następnego dnia dziewczyny (przypadkowo) spotkały się i znowu zaczęły gawędzić, po kilku godzinach Mia poruszyła temat, że przyjęli ją do Straszyceum, Ani mina okazywała zawiedzenie, Ani nie chciała sobie przypominać jak jej przyjąć do Straszyceum nie chcieli. Po chwili poszły do piramidy Mii, gdzie Mia właśnie się pakowała, po pewnym czasie do Ani napisał jej ojciec, że została przyjęta (jednak) do Straszyceum, dziewczyna od razu pędzi się spakować. Po dwóch godzinach dziewczyny spotkały się na egipskim lotnisku i razem poleciały do Straszyceum. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka': Mijcia *'Najbardziej lubi' Spokojne wieczory w towarzystwie przyjaciół, kawy oraz dobrych książek. *'A najmniej' Kiedy ktoś chce przed nią coś ukryć *'Nie rusza się bez' Kredki do oczu *'Ulubione powiedzonko' Mumiusia wróciła! *'Sekrety jej pokoju '''Mia, jak każda mumia przez wiele, wiele, wiele lat zamieszkiwała sarkofag, obecnie miesza w dormitorium z Raquelle. Osiągnięcia Biografia skrócona Comming soon... Wystąpienia *On the trail of The Mummy Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność''' - będąc mumią Mia stała się nieśmiertelna. Jednak aby to utrzymać, musi być stale zawinięta w magiczne bandaże. W przeciwnym razie obróci się w proch. *'Hipnoza' - Dziewczyna, będąc mumią zyskała dar do hipnozu ludzi, dzięki czemu jeśli zechce, dana osoba może być na skinienie jej palca. *'"Straszliwy Krzyk" '- Mia może wydać z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, przez który pękają szyby i wszelkie szklane przedmioty. *'Posługiwanie się amuletami' - Jak każda mumia Mia potrafi posługiwać się różnego rodzajami amuletami np.poprawiającymi sprawność, leczącymi, przyspieszającymi czas itd. *'Komunikacja z ptakami, wężami oraz z insektami '- Mia potrafi rozmawiać z wężami, ptakami i insektami. Zainteresowania 'Literatura współczesna ' Mia wiele stuleci spędziła w grobowcu. Oczywiście, nudzila się strasznie by znaleźć jakieś zajęcie i ujście dla myśli, zaczęła pisać co towarzyszy dziewczynie po dni dzisiejsze. 'Taniec' Mia całkiem dobrze tańczy. Robi to jednak rzadko, jedynie podczas imprez. 'Stylizacja paznokci' Mia uwielbia zbierać lakiery do paznokci, by ich potem używać do ozdabiania przyjaciółek. Ciekawostki *Jej imię i nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu (z włoskiego oraz angielskiego) oznacza "Moja Piramida" *Ma bardzo zamierzchłe Czeczeńskie korzenie. Objawiło się to w jej nietypowym dla egipcjanek kolorze oczu. *idea ze znalezieniem przez uczniów Straszyceum i uwolnieniem z Piramidy w filmie OTTOTM jest zawdzięczana PixieGiggler. *Choć nie należała do egipskiej szlachty, została zmumifikowana *oczy Mii są fluoresencyjne, świecą w ciemności *śpi na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. *ma nie tolerancję winogron *Uwielbia muzykę klubową oraz choć może się to wydawać niedorzeczne, techno. *Bardzo fascynowała ją sztuka greków oraz rzymian. Klasyczny potwór Mumia to nazwa wywodząca się z arabskiego słowa pochodzenia perskiego mumija, oznaczające smołę, a właściwie bitumin, określająca zmumifikowane (zabalsamowane) ciało człowieka, zabezpieczone przed rozkładem odpowiednimi zabiegami i substancjami. thumb|left Słowo to odnosi się zazwyczaj do mumii egipskich – ciał faraonów i dostojników starożytnego Egiptu. Mumifikację zwłok dostojników stosowali również Inkowie w Ameryce Południowej. Mumifikacja miała na celu zachowanie życia wiecznego. Wierzono, że jeśli mumia zostanie zbezczeszczona, dusza zmumifikowanej osoby nie zostanie rozpoznana przez bogów i na wieki będzie się błąkać pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Była to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Miejsce pochodzenia |left|250pxEgipt – państwo położone w północno-wschodniej Afryce z półwyspem Synaj w zachodniej Azji. Egipt graniczy z Izraelem i Strefą Gazy na północnym wschodzie, Sudanem na południu i Libią na zachodzie. Od północy rozpościera się Morze Śródziemne, a na wschodzie Morze Czerwone. W Egipcie przeważa klimat skrajnie suchy zwrotnikowy. Roczna suma opadów na ogół nie przekracza kilkudziesięciu milimetrów. Z tego względu większość ludności zamieszkuje tereny w delcie i dolinie Nilu. Nad rzeką istnieje oaza nadrzeczna, której długość wynosi niecałe 3 tys. kilometrów. Od tysiącleci w Egipcie tworzono system sztucznego nawadniania, znacznie zwiększając powierzchnię gruntów uprawnych Galeria Mia Skullette.jpg|Pierwsze skullette. Mia Pyramids art.jpg|Stary art Mii. Mia Pyramids.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Mii. MiaPyramids.jpg|Nowy oficjalny art Mii MiaPyramidsPortret.jpg|Taki se rysunek głowy Mii TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg TakaSeMia.jpg Mia ID.jpg|Nowy wygląd Mii Mia szkic ołówkiem.jpg Mia P ID.jpg Mia ID2.jpg Tylko chwilka - główek kilka by Rochi.jpg Mia new design ID.jpg Mia ND ID.jpg|Nowy design Mia ND koncept szkic.jpg w różnych strojach Mia eg.jpg|"On the trail of The Mummy" Mia AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Mia FFT.jpg Mia ATW.jpg|Around the world Mia GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters Mia NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Galeria od innych Mia Skullette.png|Skullette Mii od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Mia Pyramids. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Mią oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *Marzec 2016-Pojawia się strona Mii. *Druga połowa Marca 2016-Pojawia się wstępny art Mii. *Kwiecień 2016-Pojawia się oficialny art Mii. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Mumie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Egipt Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija